ABSTRACT Results from our previous U56 outreach pilot projects (A Pilot study of knowledge and Interest of Genetic Counseling and Testing for Hereditary Breast and Ovarian Cancer Syndrome among Puerto Rican Women living on the Island \ Developing Strategies for Reducing Cancer Disparities Via Cross-Institutional Collaboration: Outreach Efforts for the Partnership Between the Ponce School of Medicine and the Moffitt Cancer Center ^ Cultural Acceptability of a Smoking Relapse Prevention Intervention for Pregnant Women in Puerto Rico: Providers' Feedback ^ Initial Efforts In Community Engagement with Health Care Providers: Perceptions of Barriers to Care for Cancer Patients in Puerto Rico Transcreation of Validated Smoking Relapse-Prevention Booklets for use with Hispanic Populations ^) and other public health research indicate that reaching Puerto Rican audiences requires more culturally appropriate, direct interpersonal communication methods than traditional US mainland-based cancer communication channels (e.g., distribution of educational materials). Evidence from previous U56 outreach pilot projects includes recommendations received from interviews with cancer patients, health consumers, and key informants (e.g., health care providers, clergy), as well as the success of our public health education events (e.g., Hablemos de cancer, Latinos y el cancel). However, the effectiveness of direct interpersonal communication as a channel for increasing knowledge and affecting health behavior change among Puerto Rican populations has not been empirically tested. Experimental evidence is necessary because this approach is more complex to implement, more costiy, and a less efficient modality for dissemination of health information than are traditional approaches, such as distribution of written material. If its basis is merely an invalid cultural stereotype or preference, it would represent a poor use of limited resources. Thus, a carefully controlled empirical test is needed, and may aid future stakeholders deciding upon cancer communication modalities with Hispanic populations. A major initiative of the parent grant of this application is the development and expansion of a tissue procurement core that will store and maintain healthy control biospecimens (blood, urine, buccal cells, and other DNA-containing specimens from populations in Puerto Rico and Florida) to support molecular epidemiological approaches to understanding cancer risk in the Puerto Rican population. However, encouraging contribution of biospecimens from healthy individuals for research studies will require innovative and effective approaches with attention to cultural values and preferences. To this end, we will focus our examination of effective and efficient health communication methods oh the topic of biobanking among healthy community members.